Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen
by AnAmericanMom
Summary: This is a totally AU fic, the first I've done like this to take a break from World Instant Star so I can get back in the groove of writing. Tommy and Jude meet as kids and things only get interesting from there I suck at summeries. Now Complete, Sequel up
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a Tommy and Jude story that begins with them meeting in grade school, Tommy age 12, Jude age 5. It's my first attempt at a totally AU story. I got the idea from the song I used for the title. It's an oldies song I love, check it out on youtube! Hope you guys like this story, let me know what you think! Soon as I have more time, for those who are reading or start reading World Instant Star, I'll be posting more there soon. _**

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter One: First days are usually the worst**

Thomas Dutois is new to Toronto and this hell pit of an elementary school. With his hands stuffed into the pockets of his faded jeans, his head lowered and his growing dark locks falling just over his eyes he kicks pebbles across the playground during recess. Making friends isn't his strong suit, he doesn't have the charisma his older brother Tristan has, or the self esteem. So he wanders aimlessly, peeking out from beneath the dark tendrils to watch, with intense and too old crystal blue eyes, the other kids playing. No one in particular catches his attention, each set of kids in their little cliques.

That is no one catches his attention until he hears the yelling match between two little five year olds and then the sudden cry as the girl of the pair all but face plants the asphalt, managing to only scrape up her hands and knees. Something about the bouncing gold ringlets framing her doll like face even in the distance, the large contrast to her own faded and torn blue jeans and t-shirt that was at least a size too big for her little frame drew him to the scene. He darts off in an easy run in his worn out sketchers to the pair. The boy still taunting the girl, the girl screaming at the boy and trying to pretend she isn't on the very edge of crying. "Hey!" He calls to pull their attention from each other to him. "Don't you know it isn't polite to pick on girls?" He stops between the two his hands shifting from his pockets to his hips as he glares at the boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair.

"She started it!" The boy, Vincent, retorts as he sticks his tongue out at the girl.

"Did not Vincent," She retorts, pouting up at the older boy who seems to have come to her rescue.

"I don't care, go pick on someone else or you're going to be very sorry." Tommy glares down at the boy, taking a menacing step towards him. He wouldn't hit the kid, but he'd sure scare him and turn him in if it came down to it. If the boy were twelve like him instead of looking to be about five, same as the girl, he'd beat the kid to a pulp in a heart beat. But as much of a fighter as he was usually known for being, he still didn't go after kids younger and/or smaller than himself.

"I'll get you later Jude!" He yells at the girl, sticking his tongue out at her again before darting off to avoid the beating he fears from the older boy.

"Thanks." Jude whispers, sniffling as she looks up at him then back down to her scraped hands and bleeding knees.

He kneels down reaching out to gently take a look at the damage and frowns, skinned knees always hurt to bend when they first happened, and hers had bits of gravel in them so they needed to be cleaned sooner rather than later. He looks up now into the biggest and brightest blue eyes he's ever seen wrapped in dark gold lashes and he can't help but smile, hoping it'll bring the same to her swollen rose colored lips she's currently chewing on as she still fights her tears of pain and humiliation. He reaches out and tucks a curl behind her ear as he cocks his head to the side. "You're welcome Jude?" He pauses hoping he caught her name correctly. When she nods he presses on, "I'm Tommy, want me to walk you to the nurse's office? You should get your knees cleaned up."

Fear lights up her bright blue eyes at the mention of the nurse and what she knew from experience would come of getting cleaned up. She shakes her head wildly seeming to firmly plant herself right where she's seated. "No!" She all but shouts the word, turning a shade of pink in her cheeks as she looks away having not meant to shout at him.

"Afraid it'll hurt?" When she nods he does the same and scoots next to her on the ground pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms lazily around them as he leans towards her to bump her shoulder gently before straightening again and smiling impishly down at her. "Well you've gotta get cleaned up girl, otherwise that might hurt worse tomorrow. Tell you what, how about I carry you there and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you went while she gets you cleaned up?"

"You won't leave?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay…"

He stands to his feet and extends his hands to her letting her grip them and use him as leverage to stand, grimacing as she whimpers with the pain that comes from standing. He then scoops her up against him and carries her into the nurse's office, not setting her down until he reaches the cot. Then as promised he sits beside her and holds his hand out to her with his palm up letting her grab it and squeeze as the nurse tends to her bleeding knees. He gives a recount of what he'd seen take place between the two younger kids and the nurse nods, sighing as though it isn't the first time she's dealt with the repercussions of their little spats.

When the nurse releases her back to class, writing them both notes to keep them out of trouble and allowing Tommy to walk her to her classroom he takes her hand and lets her lead the way as he watches her curls bounce with every step. As they near the door of her classroom she stops and looks up at him. "You better go now, someone sees you here with me they're gonna make fun of you, your friends won't like you being around a little kid like me."

He crouches down in front of her and taps the end of her nose with his index finger. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nods, overjoyed at the idea someone as old as him wants to tell her a secret. "I'm new, so I don't have any friends yet."

"I could be your friend!" She beams at him as the thought escapes her excitedly. After all if he didn't have any friends his own age there was probably the only shot she had at him being hers. He was way better at stopping Vincent than her older sister Sadie was. She always gave Jude a hard time after she put an end to the fight.

"I'd like that bright eyes." He leans in to rest his forehead on hers for a brief moment grinning like a kid in a candy store for the first time since in as long as he could remember. "I'll come get you as soon as school's out and walk you home, okay?"

"Okay, promise? My big sister Sadie will be here too, don't leave me for her, please?" She frowns a little, looking genuinely scared of losing her new found friend to her older sister who easily fits the bill of a child model, where Jude was a tom boy her parents tried to find ways to force into looking more like a girl.

"I promise. You're my first friend girl, and friends don't things like that. Come on, let's get you to class." He stands to his feet again taking her hand and taking her the rest of the way to her classroom, making sure she got inside and the note from the nurse reaches her teacher to make sure she doesn't gent into trouble for being late or missing. When the teacher thanks him he kneels down again and hugs Jude, whispering his promise again that he'd see her when the school day was through before heading off to his grade six classroom.

He could hardly sit still in class during the remainder of the day, mulling over the fact that his first real friend ever was a five year old little girl. But there was something about the bright wide eyed little doll that made him not care. She just had something about her that sucks him in and he can't picture letting her go. With the problems she seems to have with bullies to him it was perfect, he had no one to look after him but now he had someone he could look after and some how the idea lessens his own pain.

When the final bell cries out ending the day at last he runs, weaving in and out of the crowd of students towards her classroom getting there just as a girl easily two years older than Jude with the same golden blonde hair tugging on her trying to get her to leave, he can hear bits of the protesting screams coming from Jude, but nothing he can really put together. As Jude finally sees him, his own hand waving to let her know silently he'd kept his promise she manages to pull free of her sister's grasp and run towards him. He kneels down ready to catch her as she leaps for him, still managing to knock him onto his backside as his arms wrap around her. It felt wonderful to be this wanted by a single person, even if that person was just a five year old little girl.

"So you must be the new kid, Tommy right?" Sadie stands over the two of them with her hands on her hips. For a seven year old she had more attitude than he'd seen on girls twice her age. "Just what are you doing hugging on my little sister?"

"Sadie," Jude whines before continuing, "He saved me from Vincent today!"

"You and him got into it again? Geez Jude, that's the fourth time this week! Mom's going to flip! "

"I didn't start it, he did!"

"It's okay, I put an end to it and I'll keep an eye on them and keep 'em separated if need be. I also promised I'd walk you guys home today." Tommy interjects as he lets go of Jude, changing positions as he silently motions for her to climb on his back. Once she's secure he stands up nodding to Sadie to reluctantly lead the way, and this is the start of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Wow! I can't believe I've gotten so many responses to this story so far! I'm so excited! I'm glad all of you are enjoying it. For those who feel as if I was rushing a bit in the first chapter I apologize. I am trying to get into the history of Tommy and Jude without boring you guys with too much detail before we get to present day which of course won't be until chapter three! I'm not sure yet how many chapters this story will have but I am most likely going to make a sequel to this story once it's finished! It's a good way to work through the writer's block I am experiencing with World Instant Star. If you guys have a chance please take a look at the progress I have made on that one and let me know what you think of it as well! The more feedback I get on both the easier it is to update regularly! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, enjoy chapter two!**_

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Two: Best friends**

A year passes and Tommy's thirteenth birthday quickly approaches. Jude's entered grade one while Tommy had to change schools upon entering grade seven. But their age difference doesn't hinder the bond between them; outside of school the two are almost inseparable. He picks her up every day after school and along side her sister Sadie they walk home, Sadie in her irritating silence and the two of them giggling and chatting about things that had happened during the day, or lyrics to a new song they wanted to try out. You see during their first few weeks in the friendship they had discovered they both loved music, Jude's father had at first been concerned about a twelve year old hanging out with his five year old daughter but after a little time around him he could see Tommy needed Jude as much as she needed him if not more so. So he spent his spare time teaching both of them to play the guitar, not minding when they spent hours locked in her room with the music blasting. It was fairly easy seeing as in that first day she'd brought Tommy home they'd discovered his family was the Harrison's new neighbors.

Often times during the weekends he even allowed Tommy to stay over, not concerned once again about the gender difference or the age one, stifling his wife's worried antics. But now as the boy's birthday approaches he starts to worry, things at home didn't seem to be getting better for him, in fact they seemed worse and he was trying to spend more and more time at the Harrison house. At first he tried to dissuade it, after all there should be a limit, but when he started questioning the boy's home life, instead of butting in he simply observes and allowed the two more time together. It seemed to help the boy deal with whatever was going on in his personal life, though Stuart Harrison couldn't fathom how his now six year old daughter was managing such a task without even realizing it.

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning; at least that's what Jude thought when she first gets out of bed still in her old grey sweat pants and Beatles t-shirt when she looks out of her second story window into Tommy's bedroom window. Frowning she runs out of her room and out of the house going up the ladder outside of Tommy's room, Stuart had been the one to put ladders under both their windows to prevent any stupid ideas on their part, such as climbing the lattice. From the brief moment she'd looked out her window she'd seen him on the edge of his bed and it looked like he was crying, the way he was holding his head, his fingers wound tightly in his dark hair and his back seeming to shack. She pushes the window open quietly and climbs into his room. As her weight causes a slight shift in the bed he looks up at her with red tear stained eyes and a slight bruise forming across his left cheek. She reaches up with small hands to wipe away his tears and nuzzle her nose gently against his silently. This was easily one of those times the two didn't need words. It wasn't the first time she'd come into his room and found him crying, usually over something his mom had said to him, this was the first time it looked to be over something she'd done to him. At least as far as he was willing to tell his six year old best friend, and the worse things got for him at home the sooner they both knew the day would come when he'd leave.

"My fault…" As strangled whisper leaves his quivering lips as he takes hold of Jude and pulls her into his lap, burying his face into the side of her neck.

She loses her small fingers in his dark hair as she hangs onto him tightly. "Nuh-uh Tommy… Her fault… Remember?" They'd had this discussion numerous times, with the verbal abuse he suffered from his mother long before he'd known Jude it was his first instinct, to believe her and blame himself.

After a good fifteen minutes of her reminding him it wasn't his fault and how much she adored him he calmed down, even started to believe her that there was something in him worth saving. But it made him more determined to leave, to become the guy she swears he is. He'd heard of an audition he wanted more than almost anything to try for, but he'd have to leave her, and that was the hardest part. He pulls back and looks into her bright blue eyes, sniffling, he kisses her forehead. "Thanks bright eyes." That'd become his name for her from their very first day, her golden ringlet curls her mother had forced on her and her bright blue eyes reminded him of the character Shirley Temple had played in an old movie called, Bright Eyes. It was one of the terms of endearment that he had for her, his best friend and life line. "I think it's time…"

She knew what this meant; it was time for him to leave, to run away as he'd thought of doing so many times before. "Are you sure? Can't you stay until you're birthday? It's just a couple more days Tommy… Please?" She pleads with him, knowing what his home is like and hurting for him, but at the same time not ready to let go of the best friend she's ever had, afraid that despite his promise if he leaves she'll never see him again.

"Okay, but the day after I have to Jude… But I promise I'll write you, and call as much as I can. But you have to promise not to forget me, deal?"

"Deal," She throws her arms around his neck, the force of which knocking him backwards on the bed and they giggling childishly before sneaking out of his window and over to her house to spend their Saturday in the fashion they always do, prepared with an easily believable excuse to explain his bruised cheek.

The night before his thirteenth birthday Jude could hear the yelling and screaming again as always coming from Tommy's house as she lay in her bed, with her window always open for him. He didn't come through her window every night; just when things got hard for him at home, when it got bad and he didn't want to be alone. He came when he needed his best friend.

Age meant nothing to them, as now a few hours away from being thirteen he climbs in through her window, creeping silently over to her bed and into it. He wraps his arms around her as hers loop around his neck, his face pressed into her small chest, holding her like a child might cling to a doll for comfort. His sobs are silent but shake them both, lasting for what feels like forever to his burning lungs until her angelic voice lulls him to sleep as she sings a gentle lullaby.

When morning came they spent their final day together, it broke both their hearts knowing when the night came he would spend one final night with her before disappearing from her world for heaven only knows how long. But they're both full of promises to write and promises that he'd call whenever he could if she promised not to forget him…


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Wow! I can't believe all the alerts and reviews I've gotten for this! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this next chapter, we're starting to get more into things now and yes I will be going more into depth on Tommy's past and his side of things as the story goes on. For some reason I love touching on his side of things seeing as the show left out so much in my opinion! I hope those of you reading this take a moment and check out the other story I am working on World Instant Star: The Next Generation! I just put up the fourth episode!**_

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Three: Instant Star**

It had been nearly ten years since she had seen her best friend Thomas Dutois, though she had secretly watched his progress in the annoying pop boy band _Boyz Attack_ even as her sister blindly worshiped his persona as 'little Tommy Q" without realizing it was their old next door neighbor and Jude's childhood best friend. She'd made other friends since him of course; close ones, but no one ever took his place. In the time apart of course he'd kept his word and called often from the road, always calling on holidays, her birthday, Valentine's Day even. She had boxes of letters from him, a letter for almost every day since he'd left, she'd secretly helped him with lyrics sometimes to what he hoped would be a solo album some day as he had helped her secretly with lyrics for her own and inspire many others.

Out of the blue on what she thought was just an ordinary Saturday morning, her sister already gone off to the mall, both of her parents working over time and she left to lounge around the house alone the phone breaks the silence with a shrill ring. When she picks it up the first thing she hears is a familiar voice saying, "Turn on the TV Jude, channel 7." Instantly she throws herself out of bed and down the stairs to the TV in the living room turning it on to the correct channel.

She doesn't say a word in response to the voice on the other end of the phone, still in shock he's calling as randomly as the commercials play. When they end and the announcer returns rambling on about a music contents, _Instant Star_. She hears his voice in her ear again in the phone she nearly forgot she'd been holding. "It's not as hokey as it sounds girl, I promise. Think about it."

After she makes her promise to consider auditioning for the show's first season and catching up a bit on things they hang up and she gets herself dressed to get down to the first wave of auditions…

It's the finale and she's up against your average bubble gum bleach blonde bimbo pop princess, Eden, full of nerves as she re-reads her most recent letter from Tommy filling her with the courage she needs to get on the stage as they call her name. She doesn't introduce her song, she simple sits down with her guitar and begins to play knowing if he's watching he'll know the song is for him.

_Where does it hurt.  
Tell me 'cause I understand the words of a heart.  
Beating like winds in my hand.  
We can hide.  
We'll never lie.  
I'll always see into you._

_There's nothing wrong with coming up empty and cold.  
Staying too long and try to change rocks into gold._

_I've been there too.  
I've wasted myself.  
And you were there for me.  
So whenever you crash, wherever you lay, that's where I'll be._

_And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky for a broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms._

_Where does it hurt.  
When you open your heart there's always so much to lose.  
So far to fall and no where to go when it's true._

_But if you let me in, I won't let you down. Put your faith in me._

_'Cause whenever you crash, wherever you lay, that's where I'll be.  
And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky for a broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts.  
But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt. [2x]_

_And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky for a broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts.  
But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt. [3x]_

When the last chords fall silent and the crowd burst in to applause the rest of the evening seems to speed by as they call her name, announcing her as Canada's choice and the first ever Instant Star! Georgia Bevans and EJ give her all the information of where to show up the following day to meet with them and sign contracts as well as meet her producer.

This is the day Tom had been waiting for since Georgia had told him about her contest and asked him to produce her winner, whoever it turned out to be. Of course he had almost certainly made sure that his girl would be that winner, and all without hinting to her in the least that he would be the one to produce her should she make it all the way as he knew she could. He stands with his hands resting on the railing above the lobby with his leather jacket groaning with every slight movement of his upper body. He leans forward slightly as he watches her enter the lobby alone, just as he expected her to. He doesn't pay a whole lot of attention to what EJ and Georgia tell her, though he does catch EJ's attitude towards her and quietly snorts, he'd deal with her later, for now he watches his girl handle them like a pro, despite her shy posture. When he hears his name and watches the look of shock cross her delicate features he smirks straightening up and preparing to make his presence known.

"Little Tommy Q?! Are you kidding me?!" Her voice is full of shock and surprise and fake distaste. She knew full well it was her Tommy and that was the best news she'd heard since the night before when she'd been announced the first ever Instant Star.

That was his cue, "That's Tommy Dutois to you. Don't ever call me 'little Tommy Q' again." He tries to act as pissed off as possible for a brief moment until the recognition registers in her blue eyes as she looks up at him. He makes his way down the stairs his arms folding across his chest with his leather jacket groaning in protest. "I see you took my advice Harrison."

"You two know each other?" Georgia asks as both she and EJ look between the pair bewildered.

"Been best friends since I was five…" Jude all but whispers as she keeps her eyes locked on him in shock.

"Some best friend girl, I'm still waiting for a hug." He grins unfolding his arms and opening them to her just as she jumps into them, her arms wrapping tight as possible around his neck. He lifts her off the ground, arms around her waist, as he spins her around once before setting her back down on the ground whispering, "I've missed you."

She mouths _me too_ before looking back up at her manager and PR rep. "Is this for real?"

"So long as your personal history doesn't affect your music negatively, it's for real. Why don't you two go get started in Studio One?" Georgia motions towards the studio before dragging EJ off to her office to keep the beautiful Asian woman from saying things she shouldn't and pissing off Tom.

They spend a good four hours easy working on her song, perfecting it, which with them as always means a bit of fighting mixed in with the genius the pair produces together. But when they finish they embrace, overjoyed with the product of their madness before settling down on the floor of the studio to reminisce about old times, and catch up on the things they couldn't say in letters or during their calls over the years. "So she has no idea how wonderful you've turned out?" Jude asks as she continues questioning him about his mom.

"Nope, every time she sees me, which hasn't been often to be honest, she talks to me like I'm still thirteen. It's like I'm back living in the house next to yours and dealing with… well you know…" He looks away from her down at his hands resting idly in his lap as he plays with the exposed skin that surrounds his nail beds where he's bitten the nails right down to the quick. It is a habit he'd never truly lost, nor had he ever lost his need for his best friend.

"Well I can see it."

"That means a lot Jude." He looks up with a sheepish smile before shaking his head and changing the subject, plastering on a playful grin. "So, this kid Jamie who lives in my old house. What's the story between you two? He allowed to climb through your window too? Is the ladder still there?"

"Of course the ladder's still there! But you're still the only one allowed to climb it Tommy. Jamie's an okay kid, knows his music but not nearly as well as you do, he's kind of a push over too. No, erm… I mean he's a sweet kid, really. It's just, he's my friend my best these days, but not like you are. I think I protect him more than he protects me most of the time. What about you? How many of the tabloid stories are real these days? Are you ever going to really explain the whole Angie/Portia Vegas thing?"

"Whoa, slow down kiddo… We'll eventually get into that I guess, you know I can't keep anything from you forever. But I just got back in town, for good you know."

"I know! Where are you living now?"

"In a hotel for the time being while I decide on an apartment," He looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs. "I'm betting you've got school tomorrow. Let's call it a day, okay? I'll give you a ride home on my way to the hotel."

"Why don't you stay for dinner Tommy? You know dad would love to see you, and… well you were always good at ignoring Sadie, I'm sure you can do it again."

He winces, "That's right… I forgot she's a _Boyz Attacker_. It's crazy to think of her as a crazy little fan when she used to be my neighbor. She does remember that doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but this is Sadie…"

"True. Come on, "He stands holding his hands out to her to help her to her feet before laying an arm lazily across her shoulders as he grabs her bag for her and leads her out of the studio. He tosses a CD to Georgia as they pass her. "I'll bring her in right after school tomorrow, but that should be her first single."

--

Jude unlocks her front door calling out in typical teenage fashion, "Dad, Sadie, I'm home! You'll never believe who I brought home with me!"

"Well, if it isn't little Tommy all grown up. What brings you back to Toronto Tommy?" Stuart greets, offering his hand to the grown man before him. "Or is it Tom now?"

"Both are fine Mr. Harrison. Work brings me home to Toronto."

"You know better son, Stuart please. What are you doing now? Last I heard you'd left the illustrious boy band, according to your biggest fan of course. Well, Tommy Q's biggest fan that is." Stuart chuckles, of course he'd been teasingly referring to Sadie who when they were all children thought Tom was the most irritating boy on the planet. That was until she'd discovered _Boyz Attack_.

"I am finished with performing, at least for the time being. Actually after leaving the band I got into producing and song writing. I like being behind the scenes creating music. So long as I can avoid pop fluff. Actually Georgia, the owner of G-Major, is an old friend of mine and she asked me to produce Jude."

"You're going to be her producer? That's fantastic Tom!" He claps him on the back just as Sadie finally enters the room wiping her hands on her apron. Ever since his wife left with their divorce lawyer Sadie had taken to being the lady of the house, handling all things domestic which is where Jude lacked ability.

"Dinner's almost ready." She pauses realizing they have company, but only seeing his profile she hasn't a clue who's standing in her living room. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we had company, I'll set another place." Her tone is a bit short but she attempts to remain polite. She hates last minute changes, but she's not really in a position to say anything as much as she would like to.

"Hey Sades," Tommy greets her turning more to face her as he keeps an arm lazily around Jude's shoulders, almost like he's afraid if he lets her go he'll lose her.

"T-Tommy Q?! Tommy Q is in _my_ house?!" Sadie shrieks causing the other three in the room to cringe.

"Geez Sades, you do realize he's not just a boy band celebrity right? He practically lived here before he ever became famous."

"Oh shut it Jude! You keep saying it and I keep telling you there's no way it's the same Tommy!"

"She's right Sadie. He's the same one sweetie." Stuart interjects as he tries to lead Sadie back to the kitchen to help her set another place while Tom and Jude wash up.

Once they are all seated around the table they fall easily into conversation as if there hasn't been a nearly ten year gap between now and the last time they'd had him with them like this. Each for their own reasons they try and pretend that some things hadn't changed at all, even though very little had actually remained the same. They talk about everything though, the basic changes, but mostly music which of course leaves Sadie mostly in the dark as the other three don't leave her an opening to speak, the three of them seeming to trip over each other in their excitement.

"Well I hate to say good night Tom, you know you're always welcome here but the girls do have school in the morning." Stuart tries to pull the evening to a close, especially seeing as Jude has fallen asleep in Tom's lap. Though deep down he half expects to hear the tell-tale signs of Tom sneaking in Jude's window later in the night, if not tonight then soon; as a father he knows it's inevitable. There's something between them that has never died in all the years, if anything it's grown over time an absence, through all the communication they've shared during their separation.

"I understand. If you don't mind Stuart, I'd like to pick Jude up from school tomorrow? "Tom asks as he carefully tries to stand up without disturbing her, unaware that as she's gotten older she's gotten increasingly harder to wake up. Once he's on his feet he scoops her up off of the sofa intent on carrying her to her room as soon as he's gotten his answer.

"I don't see a problem with that, have her back here in time for dinner please. Even if it's only a break in her studio time," Stuart nods towards the stairs stepping out of the way to allow him to take Jude to her room without concern.

"Thanks." He nods carrying her slender form cradled to his own. He stares down at her as he ascends the stairs, the soft glow from the night light coming from the open bathroom door at the end of the hall casting a shadow across her features. Carrying her to bed like this he felt like he was twelve years old again, with her cradled to him and the urge to protect her from the world.

He places her gently in bed, no longer afraid of waking her but still seeing her as precious as glass; he pulls the comforter over her and tucks her in. Leaning down he brushes her messy red bangs from her forehead kissing the exposed skin gently before leaving the room, nodding to Stuart as he exits the house hoping into his blue Viper and heading for his hotel, her open window not escaping his notice of course.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Wow! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and are taking the time to also read my other stories! It means so much to me! I'm so glad this story is being so well received! I am only a few more chapters from finishing this first installment but there is a good chance I will be writing a sequel or two once this one is finished! It's a nice simple, lighter, story to work on while dealing with World Instant Star which is a lot more involved. Enough chatter... onto the next chapter!**_

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Four: First Solo Performance**

Patience was never his strong point, but he tries to be so as he stands leaning against his Viper outside in the front of her high school waiting for her. His arms crossed over his chest, his shades high on his nose to shield his eyes and a ball cap low to keep down the likelihood of being recognized before he can escape with Jude. He shifts anxiously when he hears the bell cry out, breaking through the silence announcing that her school day is complete.

When he sees the wave of red hair bouncing toward him in torn jeans, a tank top, dying converse sneakers, and of course a tattered leather bound journal tucked safely in her arms he opens the passenger door for her before climbing into the car. Once they're both buckled in he speeds away from the school, out of the corner of his eyes he watches her hair take flight and the childish grin on her face. This, their daily ritual of course, that both spent every waking moment looking forward to.

When they arrive in the studio Georgia motions for Tom to come to her office so he nods for Jude to wait for him in their usual studio, "I'll be in there in just a minute girl." As soon as she disappears from sight he follows Georgia into her office. "What's up Georgia?"

"How are things going with Jude?" She tries to start things off simple and casual.

"They're great. Her music is coming along wonderfully, well when we aren't near to killing each other over artistic differences any way."

"Think she's ready for her first performance?"

"Sure. Where do you have in mind?"

"The Vinyl Palace."

"Are you serious?! That's… I'm not sure she's ready for that yet…"

"Then you'd better get her ready. It's Wednesday, you've got until Friday night."

"That's barely three days!"

"Better get to work then." She grins knowing they'll pull it off some how as she shoos him out of her office.

He sighs walking towards the studio, peering in through the glass to watch her messing with her guitar and occasionally scribbling in her journal. An almost sad smile plays over his lips as he steps in without her notice leaning against the door frame. He can remember the year he sent her the journal, for her thirteenth birthday. She'd given him something so much more priceless on his thirteenth so to him the least he could do is give her something that would mean almost as much to her. A special place to put all the words and melodies dancing in her head, after all he'd known when she was five she'd be here some day. Though he'd never dreamed he'd have this much of a hand in her career, for which he'd thank the heavens the rest of his days for.

"Hey! What'd Georgia want?" Jude asks as she realizes he's standing in the door way, looking up as she sets aside her guitar.

"She wanted to give me the good news, of your first solo performance." He grins as he steps around behind her to look over her shoulder at what she's working on.

"Well? Are you going to keep me in suspense or what?"

"The Vinyl Palace kiddo, you've definitely arrived."

"Seriously!?" She all but leaps off the stool throwing her arms around his neck, he barely has a chance to react and keep their balance wrapping his arms around her waist as he spins her in a half circle before setting her down.

"Seriously, which means we have a lot of work to do to make sure you're ready by Friday."

"Friday, as in like two and a half days from now?!" She looks at him as though he's grown not just a second head but a third one.

"Yes, Friday. We can do it Jude. But that means we do need to get to work. The first problem I see with this song is your chord progression… You've got to…" And off they go into their world of music.

Of course they aren't working for more than a couple of hours before they're already fighting. "You're lacking fire Jude; you need to put yourself into the song!" Tom calls frustrated through the com system.

"I am putting myself into it!" She shouts back at him.

He groans in frustration again, pushing himself out of his chair he stands throwing his hands in the air and walks out of the studio and into the lobby all but pulling his hair out by the roots. Before he can get too far from the door Georgia walks out of her office towards him. "How's it going in there?" She questions.

"She'll be ready for Friday Georgia, I'm just not sure we'll both survive that long." He sighs shaking his head. As stupid as it sounded, even in his own head, he loves fighting with her. At least even though they're fighting, they're together. All the years on the road he'd missed her, and they'd done their fair share of fighting even in their distance.

"She's a fiery one that's for sure. But she's got what it takes Tom."

"I know she does. She's just also as thick headed as a girl can get. She's always been that way. You should have seen her when she was little."

"Well you two take a break; EJ needs to fit her for Friday. She wants her to actually look some what like a girl on stage."

"Tell EJ good luck with that, her own parents could never get her out of those faded jeans. That day I met her, her mom had put her hair in Shirley Temple curls, but she'd still been in faded blue jeans and a shirt that was at least a size or more too big for her."

Georgia laughs and shakes her head. "Well this will really be an interesting ride."

He turns to watch the scene Georgia's watching and arches a brow as EJ is pretty much literally dragging a protesting Jude from the studio and off to wardrobe. Jude shoots him a helpless pleading look. He shakes his head and puts his wrist together to silently tell her his hands are tied. Then he holds up one hand extending all five figures to signify he'd rescue her in five minutes.

"You're only giving EJ five minutes?" Georgia raises a brow as well one hand on her hip. "That's hardly enough time to get her outfitted for Friday.

"Well EJ's going to have to learn how to work fast and smart. Besides, EJ won't survive if I leave them be for more than five minutes, Jude will explode." As Georgia shakes her head and walks back to her office while Tommy looks down at his watch and heads hospitality grabbing a couple of mugs of coffee before heading to wardrobe. He hands Jude her cup as a peace offering not only to their fight but for the fact she had to spend even five minutes in wardrobe against her will. "Hey EJ I need my artist back now. We've got to take a field trip." He winks at Jude as EJ all but growls at him and throws her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! But tomorrow Jude you're in here for an uninterrupted hour straight from school!" EJ demands before waving them off.

"Thank you!" Jude exclaims wrapping her arms around him as soon as they're away from EJ, careful not to spill her coffee before letting him go. She raises a brow then realizing he'd said field trip more clearly now and questioning, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see, you're not giving me you're all here so I'm taking you some where that maybe you will. Do you remember where we used to meet up when I was touring and we had a show in Toronto?" Tom looks down at her sheepishly.

"You mean that itty bitty park down by the lake with all the trees?" She nods, "I remember. We're going there?"

"What better place to bring out your best? Won't be the first time we've worked there, or the last I'm sure. Though maybe it'll be because you're the one touring this time," His voice comes out with a tiny twinge of sadness he hadn't meant to allow to slip. The idea of separation from his best friend again ripped through him in away he could never hope to describe. But this is her career path, and if anyone understood what it entailed he did. He's lived it after all.

"Oh like you won't end up touring right along with me." She states as they climb into the Viper and drive off.

"Actually producers rarely go on tour with their artists Jude. You know that."

"That's still a ways away, isn't it?"

"Jude if you put all of you into this the way we've always done things, by summer you'll be heading off for your first tour. You're the real thing girl. I've always known you had it in you."

"Tommy, when you met me I was five!" She shakes her head as they climb out of the Viper now heading towards the swing set near the shoreline.

"And you were in love with music even then. Do you remember the first time we had lessons with your dad?"

"Yeah…"  
"It took me a week to learn that first song and you were already correcting me every time I missed a chord change. You memorized the words to all of our favorite songs in a matter of days. If it took you that long, and you sang every chance you got." He sits down on the swing beside her, facing the opposite direction she faces so he can look at her as he sways lightly, his feet planted on the ground. He drops his gaze as his voice lowers. "I still remember when you'd sing to me from your window at night. My own little Nightingale," His expression maintains a little sorrow admitting it, remembering the reasons she'd had such an urge to sing to someone seven years her senior.

She grabs the chain of his swing and pulls their swings together, her feet planted firmly on the ground to give her balance as she lifts her other hand and caresses his cheek lightly. Her voice passes her lips softly as a lullaby, "_Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. All though a tear, may be ever so near…_" She lets her voice fade when he looks up at her, a smile on her lips before she taps the end of his nose.

He can't help smiling at her when she sings those few lines to him. That familiar lullaby from the movie that is still their guilty pleasure, a favorite neither will admit to another living being; My Girl. It seemed fitting though some how. "See, that's the passion you need Friday Jude. That's my girl." He leans forward resting his forehead against hers lightly, her warmth filling him as it always did, something he had missed whenever they were apart.

What they don't notice is the paparazzi hiding behind a tree snapping photos of them even now, in a position that doesn't look appropriate for what the public thinks is just an artist/producer relationship. Though most importantly what the public knows to be a playboy of twenty-two and a fifteen year old girl.

--

Friday night came all too soon as Jude paces, nearly wearing holes in her dressing room floor. She'd still never allowed EJ to get her out of her faded jeans, lucky she swears they are, but she agreed to a fitted black tank top with a heart across the bust with silver studs lining it and across that in white the words 'I love my attitude problem', EJ having given up trying to turn her into an 'actual girl'.

Tom knocks on the door of her dressing room before pushing it open as he greets her. "Hey, are you trying to wear holes in the floor Harrison?" He shakes his head as he catches her when she leaps at him.

"I don't think I can do this Tommy. There are so many people out there!" She shakes her head, burying her face in the crook of his neck, letting her nerves get the better of her.

"You'll be fine Jude. I know you can do this, and I'll be out there cheering you on, right in front." He pulls her away from him, just enough to look into her bright blue eyes. "Just, pretend you're singing to me bright eyes. Keep me in your sights and imagine we're hanging out in your room or our secret place."

"Thanks Tommy." A grin lights up her features as she hugs his neck and kisses his cheek before letting him go. She rolls her eyes as EJ peers in through the open door just after she's released him.

"It's time Jude. You're on." EJ beckons Jude to follow her, leading her to the stage.

As she's introduced she walks out onto the stage, guitar in hand waving to her audience. Her smile widens as she catches sight of him standing front and center just as he promised. She pulls her guitar into position and begins to play, as soon as the music pulls her in and she begins to sing it's just like when they were kids, the music is all that matters.

_You chase that dream down the highway  
Don't care where, it's going my way  
Sky on top, rain behind me  
There's no looking back  
I want you to need me, like I need you  
Never thought I'd find something so pure_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else  
We started a long time ago  
We thought we'd be anywhere else  
And don't think that it's over  
I know that the world belongs to us  
And it's just the beginning_

_My heart raced a mile a minute  
Some days get lost, then you're in it  
Hold my hand, let's jump in and  
See what lies ahead  
You are the mirror I see myself in  
Never though I'd find so much within_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else  
We started a long time ago  
We thought we'd be anywhere else  
And don't think that it's over  
I know that the world belongs to us  
And it's just the beginning_

_You are the mirror I see myself in  
Never thought I'd find so much within  
We thought we'd be somewhere else  
We started a long time ago  
We thought we'd be anywhere else_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else  
We started a long time ago  
We thought we'd be anywhere else  
And don't think that it's over  
I know that the world belongs to us  
And it's just the beginning_

_Just the beginning_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Well are are truly starting to near the end, at least for this story. How would you guys feel about a sequel?! I know there's a lot of their past that has yet to be covered both separately as well as their history together and a lot you guys haven't seen between them yet that I'm sure you all know is inevitable. I assure you it'll all be covered in due time, most likely throughout the sequel or sequels! Enjoy!_**

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Five: Where's Home?**

The shrill cry of a cell phone ringing in the middle of the night causes him to groan as he rolls over pulling his phone from the nightstand and opening it without thinking to check the caller ID. He rolls his half open eyes when he hears his brother's voice on the other end of the line. He interrupts him, "No. I'm not doing it Tristan. We go through this every year. Nothing's changed." He scoffs at his brother's response before saying, "Fine." He nearly shouts into the phone before slamming it closed long enough to hang up on his brother.

He opens his phone again an hour and a bottle of JD later, then opening his text messages, looking in the saved folder at the one thing he needs to see. A message he saved from Jude. She'd sent him when she was ten, right after he'd gone back on tour after spending Christmas Eve with her, his present to her had of course been her very first cell phone. **JH: Window's always open, 3 J **He closes his phone again before pushing the covers off and stumbling out of bed. He grabs a hoodie from his closet, sliding his feet into a pair of slippers. Then he grabs his keys from the peg by the front door of his penthouse apartment and heads out into the night.

The drive seems to last forever, though in reality it's barely ten minutes from his place. He cuts the headlights when he nears his destination, grateful for the quiet engine as he pulls up to the house. He gets out stumbling, closing his door quietly behind him as he heads around the right side of the house silently. He starts to rethink his plan when he sees the light out but shakes his head and climbs the ladder as quietly as he can.

The ladder he manages to do without making a lot of noise, however climbing through the partially open window he is not as successful as he more literally falls through it with a thud, landing on her floor with a thud and a groan. He's in the process of trying to get up when she sits up with a gasp. He stops moving, peering up at her through half open eyes and dark lashes with a sheepish grin on his face, reeking of alcohol.

"Tommy?" She whispers questioningly before pulling the covers back to reveal of course her usual sweats and Beatle's t-shirt. She crosses the short distance to him reaching out to help him up and over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"S'nothing…" He claims, slurring.

"You're drunk…"

"Nah…"

"Yeah, you are." She shakes her head in disapproval of his state, not that it's the first time she's seen him like this, before helping to shove him into her bed and under the covers. She sneaks out of her room for a moment to grab a pail from the bathroom and a damp cloth, returning quickly to her room and placing both on his side of the bed, one on the floor and the other on the nightstand.

She crawls into the other side of the bed beside him, lying on her side facing him she reaches out to draw her fingers through his hair to bring his attention to her. He wasn't asleep and she knew it, she could see the misery on his face. "What happened?"

"Tristan…" Is the one worded answer he gives her before turning his head into her touch and closing his eyes trying to forget the phone call all together and go to sleep in this safe familiar place.

"You've got to give me more than that Tommy Q." She grins as that title gets his attention easily, though of course a glare comes with it.

"You know what Sunday is…" He slurs before rolling from his back onto his side, facing her.

She doesn't say anything further for the moment, sliding her arms around him the way she did every year at this time. It's true she should have known, should have remembered. After all even through all his years with the band he always came to her this time of year, always drunk as a skunk. Part of her just always hoped Tristan would eventually give up and let him alone, it's not as though he'd ever go to New Brunswick for it no matter how hard his brother tried.

"Night girl…" He whispers against her chest, having done this for so long it didn't have the effect on him it might any other grown man, to have his face buried in her bosom and his arms around her waist pulling her as tightly against him as he dares, like a favorite comforting doll.

She sighs and rests her chin on the top of his head, pulling the covers up around them before putting her arms around his neck again, her fingers playing in his hair until she feels his breathing get heavier with sleep.

--

Morning came all too soon for either of them, not that either of them are awake to notice as Stuart walks in to wake Jude up for school. He shakes his head noticing the usual signs of what he knows is coming soon. Mrs. Dutois' birthday is the up coming Sunday and as always he knows his family is trying to guilt Tommy into returning to New Brunswick, where they'd moved to when Tommy joined his band almost ten years ago.

He crosses the room and shakes Jude attempting to wake her up without disturbing Tommy. It takes a few tries and setting her cup of coffee on the nightstand to do the trick, but as soon as her eyes flutter open he says gently. "Time to get ready for school Jude, he can sleep it off here."

She nods and climbs out of bed carefully untangling herself from him without waking him. She soothes back his hair, adjusts the covers and goes to her closet for her things before heading off to take a quick shower.

When she's finished with her shower she goes back to her room to leave him a note letting him know where she is and that he can stay as along as he wants as well as telling him to pick her up after school so they can talk. As always signing with 3 J in her messy script before heading downstairs to grab a pop-tart and looks up at her dad's trouble expression. "What's the matter dad? It's not a problem now is it? After all this time?"

Stuart Harrison shakes his head before tossing a tabloid down in front of her bearing a picture of Tommy and Jude at the park prior to her performance at the Vinyl Palace, the shot they'd chosen made it appear to the naked eye as though they were kissing, heavily. "You two have got to be more careful. I may know your history, but the rest of the world doesn't and they don't need to. You're too young to be in and out of tabloids and far too young to consider expanding your relationship with him. Especially seeing as he's your producer Jude."

"Dad! You know Tom better than that, and you know me better than that too. We were talking, erm, actually right there I think I was singing to him for a moment. That's all it was. Besides, you know he thinks of me like a little sister, his best friend. You have nothing to worry about." Silently adding to herself, _even if I wish there as something…_

"Promise me you two will try and be more discrete in public, okay? Things can go on as normal here at home under _my_ supervision, the way they've always been. But publicly you need to be more professional. Promise me Jude."

"Sure dad. Oh man! I'm going to be late for school!" She darts from her chair kissing her dad's cheek quickly, leaving pop-tart crumbs in her wake as she rushes out of the front door meeting Jamie in the driveway between the houses for the walk to school.

Jamie's silent for a moment before clearing his throat and probing into things the way he always does nervously when it comes to that familiar blue Viper. "Isn't he a little too old to be climbing through your window Harrison?"

"No, and don't go there Andrews. You know where we all stand. Nothing's changing, except now he's my producer publicly. What happened has always happened, but you are still not allowed to breathe a word of it. Promise me?" She stops long enough to glare at him, waiting until he nods in acceptance before walking again.

"Hey, now that you're a rock star… You'll need a back up band don't you think?"

"Erm… I guess eventually… why?"

"Well, look I know you two have had your differences but… Speiderman's band is really good. I think their style would compliment yours perfectly Jude." He looks at her sheepishly, waiting for her wrath just in case.

"Vincent Speiderman?! Jamie, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Like I said I know you two have pretty much never seen eye to eye but still, you're not kids any more and if there's one thing you two have in common it's music. At least think about it, okay?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll think about it and run it passed Tommy."

"Do you have to discuss everything you do with him?"

She stops as they reach the school to face him, one hand on her hip and her face lit with agitation. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You barely do anything musically, actually no I don't think you do anything musically that you don't crave his approval of. No one else's opinion is good enough." Jamie's voice begins to rise towards the end.

"Well if that's how you feel!"

"It's true!"

She scoffs and storms off to her first class, despite the fact it's a class they share she stays as far away from Jamie Andrews as she can get. She even goes as far as to avoid him during lunch, a time they usually spent together. Instead she locks herself up in the music room.

She plays around with some chords, humming the melody she's trying to perfect when someone taps on the door frame as they walk in. She looks up to find Vincent Speiderman walking into the room. "So um, I know you're not talking to Andrews right now, but he said you did agree to at least you know um… consider giving my band a shot. Think we can call a truce?"

"We can try… But I still have to talk to my producer before any final decision is made, that's how it works."

"Yeah I know, I get it. I know Jamers has an issue with your producer, but I was there in the beginning, so I get it." He nods taking a seat beside her and picking up one of the other guitars waiting for her to begin before he joins her, falling into key with her without effort. It was like despite their years of fighting and all but hating each other they were born to play music together. The one thing they could do well other than nearly tear each other apart.

--

A little past noon Tom wakes up, his eyes fluttering open and he groans as his head throbs. He rolls onto his side as his vision begins to clear to find a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water waiting for him. A small smile flashes over his features as he thinks of her and how good she's always been to him. He might be seven years older than her, but she was easily a decade more mature than him some how. She's his safe harbor and they both know it.

As his memories of the night before slowly become clearer he sighs deeply, picking up her note he tucks it into the pocket of his hoodie and rolls out of her bed. He shuffles down the stairs knowing he's the only one still in the house, Stuart already at work and the girls both in school. He walks out of the front door, locking it behind himself as he heads to his car to go home, shower, and get dressed in time to pick her up early from school. He had to talk to her and he just wasn't willing to wait until her school day ended at half past three.

He drives home letting reality slowly creep up on him, realizing he's about to do something he swore he'd never do. He knows he has to, but it doesn't make it less frightening or painful. He has to make a trip to his mother's, to New Brunswick. It wasn't home to him, it never would be. Home for him would always be wherever his best friend is, wherever Jude is. But familial obligation has forced him into agreeing to something he never thought he'd do even when his mother was first diagnosed. Even still, he's determined to have a few hours with Jude before he leaves. He needs to borrow some of her faith and her strength to have any hope of surviving.

When he's home, showered, and dressed for what's left of the day he returns to his Viper peeling out of his parking spot and speeding down the road to her school. He walks in as though he owns the place, sun-glasses in place to mask his identity along with the low ball cap as he signs her out without any trouble. Stuart had put him on the list years before much to his now ex-wife's disapproval. Thankfully she's still on lunch, a helpful student telling him they'd seen her enter the music room at the beginning of the period. So with that information he walks into the music room without looking only to find her absorbed in music, with none other than Vincent Speiderman. He can feel his jealousy and his protective nature shifting into over drive as he leans lazily against the door, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Jude looks up, a broad smile brightening her features as she sets the guitar down instantly and stands. She crosses the distance between them quickly, throwing her arms around his neck. She recognizes the expression marring his lips and the tension in his features not hidden by the sun-glasses. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" She questions, trying to distract him.

"I decided I didn't want to wait until school was out to see you. What are you doing in here with _him_?" His voice tainted with venom as he says 'him'.

"Speiderman's got a band, we were seeing if he and I could call enough of a truce to work together. He's actually really good Tommy."

"I see…"

She knew that tone, a frown marring her delicate features as she nods towards Speiderman who nods in return and takes his leave before the wrath of Tommy can be unleashed. She can feel him relax in her grasp as they're left alone in the empty music room. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm kidnapping you for the day. We're skipping the studio, if that's okay, and going back to my place. I'll call your dad later and get permission for the night."

She could hear in his voice that something was wrong, very wrong, something was upsetting him greatly. She could also tell by the way he holds her, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, his body tense as he resists the urge to pick her up off the ground and squeeze her entire body against his. He always got that way when something got too far under his skin. She presses a soft kiss to his cheek and pulls out of his grasp; his release is reluctant of course. She grabs her things silently before placing her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly in reassurance. "Let's go."

The drive to his penthouse apartment is silent as is the walk up. It's not until they're inside curled on the plush black suede sofa that she breaks the silence that rests between them, despite the movie playing in the background. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong Tommy?"

He sighs letting his head fall back against the back of the sofa, his eyes closing. She knew him all too well, his voice coming out in a whisper, "I have to leave for New Brunswick in the morning."

She sits up straight suddenly, his words shocking her to the core. "Are you serious? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I don't want to, but I have to Jude…"

"Why? You never let Tristan talk you into going…"

"It's just for a couple of weeks. He has to go out of town with his job for a couple of weeks right after her birthday. He wants me there tomorrow so he can explain everything I have to do before he goes. It's the first time…" He knew he didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'll bet if we talk to dad he'll get me out of school and I can go with you." She offers, her hand brushing softly against his cheek.

As her hand reaches his jaw line he grabs it lifting his head to look into her eyes and shake his head quickly. "No. You have to stay here Jude. Please, promise me?"

"Okay…"

"There's nothing you can do if you go with me girl, you know that. It's when I come home I'll need you most. New Brunswick isn't home, this is. Right here, with you in Toronto. I don't know what I'm walking into there and I can't, no I won't, put you through that."

"Tommy…"  
"No Jude."

"Okay, okay. But you'll call me the minute you get there and the minute you get home?"

"I'll call you every day. I'll get Georgia to put you in the studio with Kwest if you want, or I can get you the next two weeks off if you want."

"I'd rather have them off if you're gone. The studio won't feel the same without you. It'll give me time to work with Speiderman and his band and see if we'll sound good together."

He narrows his eyes slightly at her for that; he doesn't like the idea of her being around Speiderman in the least. He'll remember how he met her, the way the boy treated her when they were kids, for the rest of his life. In a way he's grateful to the kid for being such an unbelievable ass as a little kid because without that he might not have met her despite living next door to her. But that doesn't mean he wants them around each other without being around to make sure she's okay.

She leans her forehead against his and brushes the end of his nose with the end of hers, "I'll be fine. I'm not little any more, I can handle him. He's been picking on me in your absence but he's gotten, well easier about it. Besides, I've gotten big enough to retaliate."

They spend the rest of the day hanging out at his place, watching movies, joking and laughing as if nothing's wrong. They reminisce about their childhood, growing up with him always on tour or recording in and out of the tabloids. As always she tries to get him to talk to her about Portia and Angie, the two women in his life he still can't bring himself to talk to her about. They both know something bad happened, though how bad she isn't sure, but she still remembers and even reminds him of the night he showed up in her room so wasted he could hardly stand and so broken she thought she'd never mend him.

When night comes and it's time for bed they curl up in his king sized bed together and he feels as safe and warm as he ever has with her. Yet deep down he feels a sense of dread wash over him when he feels her deep peaceful breathing against his chest. Part of him wishes he was selfish enough to take her with him to New Brunswick, but he just can't allow himself that freedom. He doesn't really know what he's walking into, but he won't put her in a position of being hurt, especially not by his mother. During the year they'd all lived in Toronto his mother had adored Jude of course, but she'd been a tiny girl then and not the fiery teen she is now.

Even though he's safe and warm with his favorite girl in his arms sleep evades him. He watches her sleeping in his arms thinking about how many times she's saved him over the years. Sure he'd done his best to be there as much as he could for her when her parents divorced, and when she found out about Don, but it still didn't feel to him like the score was even close to even. Part of him still feels broken with the weight of his past, but she as always keeps his pieces together.

The morning coming all too soon as he carefully unwraps himself from her, leaving her in his bed asleep with a note for when she wakes up telling her he'll miss her and he'll call when he arrives and every day that he's away. He showers and gets ready, heading to the airport, to New Brunswick.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Where Does it Hurt; Alexz Johnson. Thank you so much all of you who have reviewed and requested a sequel! I am brainstorming ideas on that know as I finish writing the final chapter to this one! The final chapter is only two chapters after this one! Hope you enjoy this installment! I hope to get Episode 105 up later today for World Instant Star for those of you loyal readers/reviewers/viewers taking the time out of your day to check it out!**_

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Six: Six days, 23 hours, 47 minutes, 52 seconds**

Six days, twenty-three hours, and forty-seven minutes, and fifty-two seconds. That's how long it's been since he left her asleep in his bed. As sad as sounds he's kept track of every second since he left her, his Jude. Every degrading scream that grinds his nerves every chance his mother gets he just continues to count the seconds. He should be counting how long until he can see her again, but the truth is he's unsure if he'll have the strength to see her when he gets back to Toronto. As much as Miriam Dutois has drained him so far he's unsure how much longer he can even stay sober, but he knows he has to. If he gets himself into that kind of trouble here it might take him even longer to get home to her, to Toronto. So for the time being he suffers soberly with his mother's fits and her constant nagging.

"Can't you do anything right Thomas?! I told you…" He lets her voice fade as he forces himself to think about more pleasant things than his mother's current tirade about his ability to do laundry. So far in the time he's been here looking after her, when she's awake, she's either been screaming at him and tearing him down or throwing things at him, sometimes both. Each time she's gone to sleep he's called Jude, a few times he's gotten her voicemail, those are the time's she'd get to her phone later only to discover at least a couple of dozen missed calls all because he needed to hear her voice and her voicemail message just wasn't long enough.

"Good lord, I said I'll do it again! Just shut up!" He shouts, his hands covering his ears. He's been letting her go on for the better part of the past hour and simply can't handle any more. Of course his obnoxious tone causes his cheek to burn as she crosses the room and back hands him hard, leaving a red mark that might well bruise by the following day. Twenty-two years of this verbal and physical abuse and he still does nothing more than occasionally mouth off. Mouthing off of course just gets him hit harder, but he still won't strike back.

He storms out of the house, slamming the front door behind him as he drops to the ground against the side of the house, his pants becoming damp from the wet grass beneath him as he sits on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest. He pulls out his phone knowing full well Jude's in school right now and her voicemail is all he'll get. To his surprise after the second ring when her voicemail picks up it's not the same message it's been, "Hey I'm probably in class right now so leave a message. If this is Tommy, press the star sign, our code, and then 1." His brow furrows but he does as he's told dialing in the four digit code they'd always kept as their secret code and 1. Her voice comes over the line again, "I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call Tommy, but no matter what the reason for that is you're in my thoughts and in my heart. Don't let her break you, you'll be home soon and I'll be waiting with an open window." He can feel a couple of tears fall down his cheeks as she pauses in her message only to take a breath and sing. "_'Cause whenever you crash, wherever you lay, that's where I'll be. And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky for a broken star. And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms. And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts. But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt?_ Je T'aime comme tojours" She ends the message she'd recorded just for him with that simple french phrase, something he'd taught her, translating to; 'I love you as always'.

He presses 1 several more times, listening to her recording at least half a dozen times before finally closing his phone and getting up from the ground and returning into the house. It was quiet and he decided now was a perfect time for a nap. He walks into the room he's staying in and curls up on the small bed letting exhaustion claim him.

--

He's asleep only a couple of hours when the scent of smoke wakes him, nearly choking him as he starts coughing and bolts out of bed. He stumbles to the door and moves through the house looking for the source only to find his mother trying to put out a fire that's starting to consume their living room. "Mom, stop! We've got to get out of here!" He grabs her by the waist and yanks her out of the front door against her will. Once safely outside he calls the fire department and waits for them to arrive.

He watches as they put out the fire, mindlessly gives his statement and doesn't even both to pay attention as his mother gives hers. He functions as if on auto-pilot was he handles the authorities and gets what little was saved of his mother's things from the fire, following the ambulance as they take her to the hospital. She's officially beyond his control and with the burns on her hands from trying to put out the fire she's in need of medical attention.

When they arrive at the hospital he signs papers allowing them to treat her and keep her until Tristan's return. He calls his brother to inform him of the situation before calling the airline and getting the first flight back to Toronto.

He doesn't even remember the flight, moving as if still in a daze as he steps out of the cab and walks up to his apartment stumbling in, tripping over his own feet not bothering to turn the lights on as he goes straight to his fridge to start drowning himself in alcohol. He wants to call her, to see her, but he can't bring himself to do anything short of opening the bottle of whiskey and forgoing a shot glass simply to start chugging it straight from the bottle. He needs to numb himself before facing her, the guilt of his silence and the fire consuming him and his mother's words warping his head further as the alcohol causes them to echo louder and louder.

Now he'd asked Kwest to keep an eye on his place, bring in his mail and that sort of thing. It's true Jude also has a key to his place and Kwest only has one on loan, but he didn't want to burden her with such tedious tasks as bringing in his mail. Besides, he did need to be careful when it came to the tabloids and his absence, her being seen coming and going from her place would not have looked good. So he'd asked Kwest to handle it. Now seeing as he hadn't bothered to let anyone know he was back Kwest walks in after a particularly long day in the studio at around 3am to find Tommy completely wasted and half hanging off the couch, empty bottles littering the floor, a nearly empty one clutched in his fist.

Kwest sets down the paper and the mail and kneels down in front of the couch, "Hey man, are you okay?" He nudges him, getting nothing more than a groan in response before he swats him away. "Whatever happened this isn't the way to handle it man."

"Go 'way!" He slurs trying to turn over facing the back of the couch trying to pretend his friend doesn't exist, that he himself doesn't exist.

Kwest tries for a good half an hour to get Tommy to sober up, to let go of the alcohol and talk to him to no avail. He finally gives up at nearly four in the morning and steps out of the apartment to call Jude. As soon as she picks up he quickly and quietly asks her to meet him out in front of her house so he can pick her up and bring her to Tom's, hoping maybe she'd be able to bring him out of this. He'd seen Tom like this before back in his _Boyz Attack _days and knew all too well just how long one of his binges could last and just how bad it could get. He didn't want to see that happen and he knew this time he had access to one person, the only person, who stood some hope of pulling him out of it. Heaven knows Kwest had seen both Portia and Angie try back in the day, but in the short time he'd been working with Jude and Tom together he knew why the others couldn't get through to him and he also figured out fast she could.

He cuts the headlights before he ever reaches her house, shoving open her door for her as he stops, only waiting for the sound of her shutting it before speeding off back towards Tommy's, not waiting for her to buckle up before he takes off. When they arrive he makes her wait a moment before letting her out, explaining in a little more depth what he found when he want upstairs, and making sure she had a key to get in of course. It'd never occurred to him that she had one of her own.

--

Jude unlocks the door quietly and steps into the dark apartment. She looks around, searching for him on the sofa where Kwest had last seen him only to find it empty. She starts picking up his empty bottles, disposing of them in the trash as she heads down the hall towards his room. As she's entering his room she sees him stumbling towards the adjoining bathroom as quickly as his legs can carry him, crashing to his knees on the floor in front of the toilet. She shakes her head as he bends over it and everything in his stomach starts to come back up in violent heaves.

She goes to the sink wetting a wash cloth and filling a glass of water before kneeling behind him, her hand sliding up the back of his shirt to rub gentle circles up and down his back, her skin warm and soft against his save for her calloused fingers of course from all her years of playing the guitar. She doesn't say anything, waiting until he's finished before shifting positions handing him the cloth so he can clean his face. A moment later he hands the cloth back to her and she stands rinsing it out in the sink and hanging it up before moving to the edge of the large tub that sits not far from the toilet.

Tommy scoots the short distance across the floor to her, his head coming to rest in her lap as his arms loop loosely around her waist. He groans in misery feeling beyond horrible now but melting into her fingers as they soothe his hair against his head, her fingertips occasionally going past his hair and brushing along the back of his neck softly. She was far too good for him; she'd always been too good for him and to him in all their years of friendship. She was always there to pick him up off the ground no matter what had put him there. After the time he's just spent with his mother and all that happened there he's not sure how he could possibly deserve it, but for the time being he doesn't argue it. For now he lets her actions and her sweet voice softly humming to him soothe him in hopes his stomach will stop burning and churning.

After a few minutes she stops humming to talk softly down to him, "You should lie down Tommy. Come on." She slides out from under him, standing to her feet and holding her hands out to him. She lets him use her as leverage to stand though he only does so half heartedly before leading him to his bed. She pulls the covers back and tucks him into the bed brushing hair from his eyes before letting her hand rest on his warm cheek. She starts to pull away, planning to go clean up the rest of his mess and prepare the water and aspirin for him when she feels his hand around her wrist stopping her.

"Stay." Is the only thing he says, not even opening his eyes, he doesn't need to open them to know who's with him. In truth she didn't even need to say anything for him to know, he can feel her, always.

She nods and walks around to the other side of the bed before climbing in just as he rolls over to face her. She wraps her arms around his neck as his loop tightly around her waist pulling her body flush against his and she buries her face in his hair. Softly she sings _Where Does It Hurt_ until she feels his breathing get heavy with sleep before finally allowing herself to fall asleep, thankful she'd been smart enough to leave her dad a note before coming here.

They only managed to sleep for a couple of hours before Tommy woke up, amazed to find Jude in his bed and not entirely certain how it happened. He watches her as she wakes up slowly keeping his voice soft as he speaks, "Guess I wasn't dreaming…"

"You dream about me coming over in the middle of the night to nurse your wasted ass?" Jude arches a brow at him tiredly as she props herself up on one elbow.

"Not exactly, I just dream about you being with me whenever things get bad. How else do you think I survived the last ten years away from my best friend?"

"Apparently lots of alcohol according to Kwest, and according to the tabloids and your ex-wife a lot of women." Okay, that was probably a little harsh and she knows it, but eventually she was going to get the whole story out of him. Pissing him off usually gets him past his stubbornness. She kisses his forehead to show she's not mad at him or anything of course.

He pushes himself into a sitting position rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands for a moment before looping an arm around Jude as she sits up beside him. "I'm sorry you had to see that last night girl. I hadn't meant for you to… I was going to call you today when I sobered up." He frowns deeply down at her.

"Tommy I've seen you drunk before, what was the big deal?" She says looking up at him questioningly.

"You deserve better from me than this. I mean when we started I saved you, now it seems all you ever do is save me."

"You still save me when I need it Tommy, but right now you're the one who needs it. There's nothing wrong with that. You're my best friend; I'll always be here to catch you." She turns her head to kiss his cheek softly before reaching up and pulling his face towards hers to stare into his crystal blue eyes. "What happened Tommy?"

He turns his head slowly at her insistence, staring into her bright blue eyes it was hard not to fall into their warmth and let everything go. He blinks back his tears rapidly not wanting them to spill down his cheeks, burning his eyes as they pool behind them. "Mostly the usual, you know how mom is Jude… I came home early because I had to have her admitted to the hospital… She sort of set the living room on fire while I was napping; I thought she was napping at the time too… Tristan is furious with me…" He leans his head down to rest his forehead on hers, his eyes closing against the tears still burning behind his eyes. His voice isn't more than a whisper, "What's wrong with me Jude? I just want to be loved…"

She takes his face between both her hands pulling back to look into his eyes again as his open with the change of position. "There's nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with her head. You're perfect just as you are. Don't you know I love you?" Of course she played her part, like the kid sister, the best friend and let her words of love filter through that picture rather than the depth she knew they were going.

"I don't know what I'd do without you kiddo." He smiles softly tilting his head up to kiss her forehead. "You'll always be my girl right?"

"Always. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" She giggles and climbs out of bed pulling him by the hand with her heading for his kitchen. She knew he kept a stash of pop-tarts just for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Ah, so sad to see this one so close to the end. One more chapter after this to post and Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen is complete. But never fear! I am already nearly through with the first chapter of the sequel which is titled Help Me Make It Through the Night. Thank you to my faithful and loyal readers/reviewers and an even bigger thank you to those of you just joining! Also to those who just joined in the last chapter, welcome and I am so glad you've found this story! If you haven't had a chance to yet, please take a moment and check out my other work in progress ; World Instant Star. Enjoy this next chapter! It has one of my favorite scenes so far!_**

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Seven: sixteen hours and counting**

It's only sixteen hours now until Jude's sixteenth birthday, a day he realized when he returned from New Brunswick he might be looking forward to more than she is. The night she came to him and found him wasted, and about as unattractive as he could possibly get without going bald, he realized somewhere along the road he'd gone from seeing her as just his 'kid sister' to best friend to savior to the only girl who will ever hold his heart. As sappy as it sounds, even in his own head, he knows it's true. He knows all too well he can't have her, even if Stuart would consider approving his age could hurt her career. _'It's not as if she'll ever look at me twice. I'm just her big brother,'_ he thinks to himself as he tries to pay attention to the staff meeting.

It's not until EJ steps up and takes over the meeting bringing up Jude's birthday that his ears perk up and he pays full attention as she talks rapidly. "Okay, Jude's newest single is hot on the charts right now and everyone is clamoring to see the video. So this party is going to be part video launch and part sweet sixteen. Tom," She turns to face him fully, her dark eyes narrowed in his direction to make sure he's paying attention. "Since she's not seeing anyone we need you to escort her to the party. We'll play up the fact you're old friends, it will bring your reputation to a cleaner look, boost her reputation but keep her innocent as you'll be portrayed as the big brother figure we all know you are."

Tom nods slowly taking in her words and thinking to himself _if they only knew_ as he asks, "What's the theme?"

"We're doing a sort of debutant feel, sort of a coming out party sweet sixteen." Georgia puts in.

"Who's performing?"

"We're planning on Jude with SME backing her for the first time live, and then Kwest is DJing the rest of the evening." EJ states in a business fashion, eyeing him.

"I'd like to do a surprise performance. I don't want anyone outside of this room to know. It's a surprise for Jude." He eyes Georgia and EJ as well as Kwest, narrowing his eyes to emphasize his desire for complete silence on their part.

"Aren't you going to need SME to back you?" Kwest finally speaks up, eyeing his long time friend.

"Yes, I'll handle them though."

Georgia closes the meeting dismissing everyone just in time for Jude to arrive for her fitting with EJ. As it happens Kwest and Tom are just exiting Georgia's office when Jude comes bouncing into the lobby. She greets Tommy with a hug and a peck on the cheek before EJ grabs her arm to drag her off for her fitting, she shoots Tom a pleading look not to let the Asian woman have her for too long. After all she can only handle being EJ's personal Barbie doll for so long before she's ready to tear all of her hair out.

--

EJ and Georgia had surprised her with the chance to decide for herself, in hopes some fashion sense has rubbed off on her in the last few weeks, what dress and accessories she'll wear to her party. It takes her almost an hour to find the perfect dress, but when she does it looks as though it's made just for her.

She stands in front of the mirror barefoot in a dress that starts out dark blue at the top, the satin straps circling around behind her neck, halter top style, the front dipping low in a heart shape as the color starts to slowly lighten the further down it goes. It reaches the floor in the back but stops just above her ankles in the front made of wispy material that seems to flutter every time she moves. The back is non-existent clear to her waist. She spins in front of the mirror once before looking to EJ and Georgia meeting their gazes which are filled with awe. "You look perfect Jude." Georgia whispers hugging the girl she's come to consider a daughter in such a short time.

"I promise I'll be careful but I've got to go show Tommy!" Jude exclaims, her bright blue eyes matching the dress as they plead with both women.

"Go on then."

Jude thanks them quickly and slips out of the dressing room sneaking quietly with her bare feet in search of Tommy. She's just coming from behind the doorway into hospitality when she hears Tom and Kwest talking, choosing to pause and listen when she hears her name.

"You've got to be careful Tom. You're in love with her, I can see it man, but she's too young." Kwest warns his old friend.

"Kwest man, don't you think I know that? But she's everything to me Kwest. I can't even survive without her any more. That's why I agreed to move back to Toronto when Georgia asked me to produce. I'm the one who told Jude about the contest, I knew she'd win. I've always known she has what it takes to make it. She's the real thing. It's more than just music, she knows me, she gets me and she's saved me time and again. But I know she doesn't see me like that, I'm too old for her and I know that…" Tom's voice is tainted with sadness as he paces in an agitated fashion along the floor in front of the counters.

"At least you're aware. What would you do if she was twenty-one?"

"I'd be on my knee in a split second."

"Are you serious man?"

"As a heart attack."

That's all she will allow herself to hear before she races back to her dressing room to get out of her dress and back into her street clothes. She has to process this information, and to do so she might have to avoid him until her party. Not that she believes it's possible; after all, he's never missed her birthday since she turned six years old.

--

At exactly 12:02 am Tom climbs silently and soberly through Jude's bedroom window to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed. A smile graces his lips as he watches the clock, waiting for the correct time before even approaching her bed. In his hand he holds a single white rose and a long black velvet box behind his back. As soon as the clock on her nightstand reads 12:05 am he sits down on the edge of her bed and shakes her out of dreamland. He smiles at her groggy worried expression, his smile melting the worry from her moonlit features. His voice he keeps soft as he speaks, "It's official, happy sweet sixteen girl." He leans forward kissing the end of her nose softly before handing the rose to her, something he brought to her every year, or sent on the rare occasion he couldn't physically be with her on her birthday. But always it arrived at 12:05 am; sometimes it had been Stuart of course who had to be the delivery boy.

As soon as she sits up he hands her the velvet box nodding for her to open it, revealing a thing silver chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a heart with a key dangling beside it, the front of the heart contains a music note while the back is engraved with the words _my girl_. He watches as she gasps in surprise, his gifts to her in the past while they had been meaningful, especially to them, he'd never given her jewelry. "Tommy… It's beautiful…" She pulls it carefully from the box holding it out to him; silently asking for his assistance, which of course he provides slipping it carefully around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's different from what I usually give you, but you're not a little girl any more. I wanted to give you a present fitting for a woman." He reaches up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love it Tommy." She hugs him, pulling back she adds. "I'll never be too old for your usual though."

"I thought as much." He stands, leaning down long enough to kiss the top of her head letting his lips linger on her warm soft skin longer than normal before walking back to the open window. He leans out and grabs a small package from the ledge and returns to her placing the packaged wrapped in silver paper in her lap.

She smiles widely tearing quietly into the paper and pulling out a new leather bound journal, a sort of tradition between them since she learned to write because he'd always written his music in journals just like it. Each year he'd also place a quote inside the cover. _'Music is the literature of the heart; it commences where speech ends.' – Alphonse de Lamartine_ She brushes the pads of her fingers over the words, and his usual 'happy birthday girl' though this year he'd added sweet sixteen to the familiar phrase.

He stands up from the bed leaning down and starts to kiss her forehead the way he always does before climbing into his side of the bed. Instead he reaches out and curls his index finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up he lets his lips brush light and soft as a feather against hers feeling a spark erupt between them before he pulls back and whispers, "Good night bright eyes."

It takes her eyes a moment to flutter open again even after his lips leave hers and the words float into her ears in a whisper, by this time instead of climbing into bed he's nearly to her window. She climbs quickly out of bed and crosses the short distance of the room to him, her hand curling around his wrist as she whispers, "You're leaving?"

He turns to look at her, turning his wrist to pull it from her grasp only to take that hand into his own as he looks down at her. "Do you not want me to?"

"That's a silly question Quincy." Sure she knew full well it wasn't his given last name, but it made a perfect pet name, well as soon as she'd adapted to it. Sadly it took her until she was near to thirteen before she decided it worked so perfectly as a pet name from her lips.

"Jude, I've been climbing in and out of this window since you were five years old. But it's always been for my benefit. It's time that the decision is yours, don't you think?"

She steps closer to him pulling her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his waist as she rests her head against his chest listening to his heart beat for a moment before whispering quietly against his chest, "You might have come climbing through because you needed me, but it's never made me want it less. Don't you know anything? If it were up to me you'd never be anywhere else. I always want you to stay Tommy." She tilts her head to look up at him her chin resting lightly on his chest, her red hair framing her face.

"As you wish birthday girl," He looks down at her softly before climbing into the bed and pulling her body against his own, her back to his chest as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. "Goodnight Jude…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Well as much as I hate to say it this is the final chapter for the first installment in this little mini drama, but never fear! I am currently already working on the fourth chapter of the sequel! So I hope you all enjoy this final chapter, the songs used are as follows: Time to be Your 21; Alexz Johnson & Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen; Neil Sedaka. Also, a little Alexz Johnson Trivia. Did you know at least one of her songs during the fourth season is a cover? Let's see how many of you know which song and who did it before miss Johnson! **_

**Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

**By An American Mom**

**Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen**

Tom's been awake for at least an hour not daring to wake up the beautiful red-head in his arms. After all it was after ten when he woke up so if Stuart hadn't come to wake them then he must be allowing Jude to skip school for her birthday. He remains content to hold her and watch her as he sleeps letting his mind go over his conversation with Kwest and all the years he's known her. There's something about Jude Harrison that has always drawn him in and he knows it. He's played whatever part in her life she's wanted of him over the years. He's been her big brother/protector when she was small and as she grew older he simply became her best friend. Some where along the way he knows he's come to see her as more than just his best friend, though she'd never stop being that. Somewhere along the line she'd become his heart and soul.

He looks up letting his crystal blue eyes settle on Stuart Harrison as he enters the room silently curling a finger in his direction to beckon him out of the room without waking Jude. As soon as Stuart leaves the room Tom carefully climbs out of bed, not that such an action would wake her but to him she's still as fragile as a porcelain doll.

He walks down the stairs, barefoot after putting back on his jeans over his boxers and his navy blue t-shirt. He could barely remember removing his jeans the night before, but some how he had before he'd climbed in beside Jude. He enters the kitchen with an air of caution. He knew the look Stuart had, he wanted to talk. "Morning Stuart…" He says quietly as he sits down to the cup of coffee Stuart's placed on the kitchen table for him.

Stuart begins, "Tom, I've spent the last ten years watching the both of you grow up. There's always been something in your eyes when you look at her; I'm not saying you harbored inappropriate thoughts for her during your friendship. But I can see it in your eyes clearly now, you're more in love with her than even you realize."

"Stuart I-"

"Don't show disrespect by lying Thomas."

"I wouldn't. I was just going to say that I don't know anything about love; I just know that your daughter is everything to me. She's apart of me. I'm not exactly sure what it means, I just know wherever she is, that's home to me. It's why I came back to Toronto eagerly when Georgia asked me to work for her. But if you're so sure what I feel for her has grown so, why do you still let us behave as we always have?"

"I know your reputation Tom. I read the stories same as both girls always have, but like Jude I was fully aware of just who Tommy Q really is. That's why I allow it. You may have done things that if you don't regret them now, you will soon, I also know you'd never do anything that could come close to hurting her. Tom I'm not as naïve as most fathers. I know that if you broke her heart you'd be breaking your own. I know the mess you'd be if I or anyone forced you two apart. I'm well aware that the distance is most likely the reason you ever let yourself hide so heavily behind alcohol. If you'd been here with us you'd have had a better way to deal with the things you've gone through over the years. I know you've stumbled in her window more than once wasted. I've even heard you beg her to forgive you for doing it. I've also stopped Vic from storming in and kicking you out. So whatever happens from here on out I'm not separating the two of you. But I am telling you here and now, you'd better protect her from you just as well as you've protected her from everything else over the years."

"What do you mean?" Tom's eyes have gained a misty haze as tears swell behind their depths as his own mind wanders over the past with Stuart's speech.

"I mean she's just sixteen and you're a grown man who's been around the block a time or two. I know it's only a matter of time before urges run the risk of taking over when you spend your nights together, more and more. But she's still a kid in a lot of ways and she needs time to grow up."

"Stuart, I understand and I won't take advantage of her or her youth. Besides, no matter how I see her, to her I am still just her 'big brother'. She still sees me the same as she did when she was five years old, just the boy who takes care of her as much as she takes care of me…" A twinge of sadness wraps itself around his voice.

"Then you're not seeing her clearly yet. Do you know why I've never worried about her leaving her window open even after you moved away?" He waits for Tom to shake his head before going on, "Because when Jamie first moved in he of course tried to come in through the window, only to have his little face meet up with Jude's fist. She told him, and I quote, 'Jamie Andrews if you ever try to come through _my Tommy's_ window again your nose won't be the only thing bleeding.' I knew that no matter what happened when she reached puberty you were the only boy she'd ever see. She's not that little girl any more Tom." He nods towards the door ending their conversation as he hears Jude approaching them. He returns to the stove finishing up the J and T shape pancakes he's made every year since Tommy became a fixture in their lives when Victoria refused to include him so thoroughly in their activities. "Happy birthday princess," He greets his daughter.

"Happy birthday Harrison," Tommy chimes in, standing to hug her and kiss the top of her head quickly.

She hugs Tommy before crossing the room and hugging her father, taking in the scent of both of them. "Thanks. Are we all playing hooky today dad?"

"Well you and Tom might be but I have to head to work in a half an hour. I called in late to let you sleep in and still be here to make your breakfast." He smiles as he turns to place the pancakes on the table in their respective spots as he returns her hug with one arm before eyeing Tom and exiting the kitchen.

"So what would you like to do today? I don't have to have you at G-Major until six to be EJ's Barbie doll." Tom asks as he digs into his T shaped pancakes, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

"How about we are completely lazy by lounging around in pj's and watching movies until we have to be there?" She suggests as she digs into her own pancakes.

"I think that can be arranged, but why don't we go over to my house for that? That way when your sister gets out of school today she doesn't come in and interrupt your day."

"Sounds perfect! Does she still act like an insane fan when she sees you?"

"Of course, it's Sadie after all. I think it's easier for her than facing reality. It gives her something to brag to her little friends about."

As they finish their breakfast Jude stands and grabs their plates putting them into the sink before grabbing his hand anxiously. "Let's go!"

--

For the past four hours they've been lounging lazily on his sofa watching movies on his big screen TV, though currently due to spending too much time watching Jude sleep the night before Tom is passed out with his head in Jude's lap. Not that she minds of course as she idly reaches down to play with his hair. She picks up her newest journal as an idea strikes her for the first song entry of the year. Her mind wandering back to the conversation she'd over heard the night before between Tommy and Kwest.

When Jude looks up at the clock again, the ends credits of their secret favorite movie playing quietly she realizes they've got to go. She closes her journal and nudges Tommy. "Wake up Tommy Q… You've got to have me at the studio on time or EJ's going to kill us both."

"Hmm?" He stirs opening his eyes slowly to look up at her. He reaches up looping an arm lazily around the back of her neck, toying with her hair at the base of her neck. "I guess I better get up then hm? Would you be willing to be a little late if I let her blame me and I make it worth your while?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his features.

"What do you have in mind Quincy?"

"Another birthday present."

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" She slides out from under him getting up quickly as she motions rapidly for him to do the same.

He laughs shaking his head. "While you can get away with showing up in sweats girl I need to go get into street clothes okay? Give me five minutes and we'll be out of here."

"Five? More like fifteen with you; it takes at least ten to do your hair."

"Ouch!" He laughs before disappearing down the hall to his room to get ready.

He returns to the living room and to her in ten minutes, grateful he'd taken a shower before going to her house the night before and not putting gel in his hair at the time. It made getting ready now much easier. "Ready?"

"Yup!" She all but bounces off the couch beating him to his front door and taking his hand as soon as he reaches her side.

As soon as they're down in the parking garage he tosses her the keys causing a confused expression to mar her features. "What's going on?"

"Driving lessons kiddo. You're driving us to the studio today."

"For real?!" She watches him nod yes before squealing and climbing in the driver's side.

"Seat belt," He chuckles as she glares at him for that. "Clutch," He pauses realizing she has no idea how to drive stick. "Push the clutch in all the way before you switch gears, then before you release the clutch you push the gas, slowly letting up on the clutch at the same time." He explains to the best of his ability.

The car stutters and jumps backwards as she fights with the gears and the clutch, Tom winces for his poor Viper and were it anyone else he'd never have allowed them behind the wheel to begin with. But finally she's able to get them onto the street and down the road to G-Major. By the time they pull into the studio however he looks as though he just might have a heart attack or die laughing as she cuts the engine and he takes the keys from the ignition.

"I guess I'm not quite ready for a license yet…"

"Harrison you shouldn't even be allowed to drive bumper cars!" He teases.

"I wasn't that bad!" She protests socking his shoulder playfully.

"Jude… You almost hit a dog, which was on the sidewalk!"

"I really did, didn't I?" She looks at him sheepishly before laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I'm so glad you're home you know that? I've missed spending all my days with you the last ten years."

"Me too girl, me too…" He kisses the top of her head before tapping her knee and adding, "We'd better get you inside before EJ sends out a search party.

As they're climbing out of the Viper neither of them notice Kwest pulling into the lot, his dark eyes widening as he watches Jude get out of the driver's side of Tommy's precious car. This was a sight he'd never thought he'd see. He barely allowed anyone to ride in the Viper, other than her, much less drive it! Silently he follows the pair into the lobby of the studio.

EJ is at their side the moment they step into view, "You're late! Tom I told you I needed her here on time today! It was your job to make sure she was here on time!"

"Relax EJ; you've got plenty of time to get her all dolled up before the party. It's her birthday and I had presents to bestow!" Tom defends as he pecks Jude's cheek quickly before watching as EJ huffs and whisks the red-head off to wardrobe.

"You're seriously in love with a sixteen year old kid man? Are you insane?" Kwest comes up behind Tom whispering as soon as the girls are out of ear shot.

Tommy turns beat red for a moment before he shakes his head to regain his composure and motion for Kwest to follow him into the only empty studio, "Fine, yes, I'm in love with her. But for Pete's sake shut up about it! She's sixteen and she doesn't see me as anything but her best friend. If that's the only way I can be important in her life then so be it. So stop making such a fuss about this. Besides, even if she did love me like that, I'd have her dad's consent."

Kwest's stunned to silence for a moment, shaking his head to clear it as Tom's words register. "Mr. Harrison would seriously allow you to date his sixteen year old daughter? With your track record and your divorce? Or does he not know about that?"

"He knows, neither of them know all the details, it's something Jude and I will talk about when I'm ready. But I'm not ready to consider a relationship. If or when I choose to tell Jude how things have changed for me I have no intent on rushing us into something. She's not like any other girl I've ever known man. That is of course on the near impossible chance she sees me as anything other than her big brother."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man…" Kwest shakes his head at his friend's denial or maybe blindness."

--

By 8:30 all of the guests have arrived and the lobby of G-Major has been transformed beautifully. All of the guests are buzzing as they wait for Jude to make her entrance, but no one is more anxious than Tom as he paces throughout the lobby checking everything, making sure absolutely nothing is wrong. EJ takes it as just his perfectionist nature in everything involving an artist of his. Georgia however knows there's more to it, as of course does Stuart who watches him as any good father would.

As 8:45 rolls around Kwest stops the music calling everyone's attention as he says, "I hope all of you are enjoying yourself but now it is time to welcome out our guest of honor to the stage… Everybody give it up for Miss Jude Harrison!" The room erupts into applause of course as the spot light centers itself on the entrance to the right of the stage and the stairs she's descending now making her way towards Tom who is of course to be her escort for the evening. EJ has pulled Jude's hair back from her face with a diamond studded head band, her bangs curled under softly while the rest of her hair is curled into fiery ringlets, tear drop shaped diamonds dangle from thin silver chains in either ear, her lips painted a deep scarlet while her eyes are only lined in a black lightly with mascara lengthening her dark lashes matching their fiery hue and bringing out the brilliant blue of her eyes as easily as the dress. Upon her feet are two inch heels with just two silver straps in a V shape across her toes before going up behind her ankle in a criss-cross pattern clear up to her knees, her toes and nails done in a french manicure, her finger nails petite in length, the dress flowing with every step as though it's made of air in its beautiful hues of blue, but of course hanging from her neck delicately is the necklace Tommy had given her for her birthday.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she takes Tom's extended arm smiling nervously as he leans in to place a feather soft kiss to her cheek and whisper into her ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight girl."

"Thank you," She says nervously.

Kwest shakes his head before speaking into the mic again as Tom leads Jude to the stage where SME waits for her. "Tonight Jude has agreed to debut a brand new song for us that not even our own Tom Quincy has had the pleasure of hearing! Let's give it up for Jude Harrison!"

Jude releases Tom's arm and watches as he walks off stage to stand down in front as he does during all of her performances, she can see the nervous look in his eyes when he finds out the song she's planning to perform even he hasn't heard, but he trusts her ability of course.

Jude doesn't bother to make any formal introductions she simply nods towards Speid as the band begins, her eyes closing when she sings the first note of the song, opening after the first line.

_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

_I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

_Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

As the last note of the song fades from her lips she bows her head to the audience before waving to them and exiting the stage walking into her father's open arms. Part of her is afraid to face Tommy after that particular song for more than one reason, but face him she does as she leaves her father's embrace with no more than birthday wishes and a peck to her rose tinted cheek. She wraps her arms loosely around Tommy's neck as his arms encircle her waist to hug her slender body to his own. Kwest starts spinning music as Tom releases Jude. He holds his hand to her then, the song playing above them slow, "May I have this dance Miss Harrison?" He smiles leading her around the floor, watching her dress flutter around her as they spin.

They dance through several songs before walking out to the fire escape for some air. He leans against the railing, watching her do the same beside him out of the corner of his eyes. He wants to ask what inspired her song, but part of him is sure he already knows and he's unsure he can handle hearing it. His voice comes out a whisper as he looks down at the ground below them. "Jude… Did you um… Over hear any conversations between Kwest and me lately?"

She can feel her pale cheeks heat up, crimson creeping over the smooth silken skin as she peeks up at him through her flaming lashes, her head low but cocked slightly in his direction, "Yes. I didn't mean to though, I wasn't spying on you Tommy. I just…"

"You just what, Jude?" He winces as his shock causes his voice to come out sharper than he means for it to. He pushes himself upright letting his arm rest on the railing lazily as he turns to face her.

"I'm sorry!" Some things of course never change no matter how much she's grown up, she can feel the tears burning behind her bright blue eyes as she looks up at him. "What's so bad about me knowing? Were you lying to him?" The hurt at the idea is evident in her voice as she bites her lower lip afraid of his answer.

"What?" The shock at the idea he'd lie about something like that dripping from the single word as he closes the small distance between them his hands curling against her cheeks just as she loses the fight for control and the tears spill down them and over his thumbs. He brushes them away with the pads of his thumbs as he kisses her forehead, speaking softly against her skin. "I never lie when it comes to you girl. I'm sorry I made you think I was mad at you, I'm truly not. I was just shocked, that's all." He pulls his lips from her skin to look down at her. "What were you doing that allowed you to over hear us though?"

"I was excited about my dress; I wanted you to see it first…" Once again a rush of crimson rises into her cheeks.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you over heard me then. Watching you walk down the stairs tonight took my breath away." He tucks a few disobedient curls behind her ears before he wraps his arms around her resting his chin lightly on the top of her head as her arms wrap around his waist. "I guess we're in for a long talk tonight, aren't we girl?"

"Hm?" She looks up him in confusion just as EJ comes barreling out onto the fire escape not grasping their position as she grabs them both by the wrist dragging them back in under silent protest.

The moment they're back inside the lobby, separated by EJ Kwest announces, "And now as a very special and possibly once in a life time treat, just for our birthday girl tonight, I give you Tom Quincy performing solo for the first time!"

Tommy smiles sheepishly looking at the shocked expression on Jude's face before he's taking her wrist from EJ's grasp and leading her to the stage along with him, ignoring her string of questions as if he doesn't even hear them. When they reach the stage Speiderman's already placed a chair towards the right front of the stage where he then leads Jude before approaching the mic. He turns half towards her and the audience speaking sort of to both. "I requested the opportunity to perform tonight because as I recently told someone _'Music is the literature of the heart; it commences where speech ends.'_ This is one more birthday present for you Jude, and my own way to say Happy Birthday without touching the song you despise." He nods towards SME and the music begins sounding a lot like a fifties or sixties style song, which suits his black slacks, white button up shirt, and black leather jacket all too well.

_Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

_Tonight's the night I've waited for  
Because you're not a baby anymore  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

_What happened to that funny face  
My little tomboy now wears satin and lace  
I can't believe my eyes you're just a teenage dream  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

_When you were only six I was your big brother  
Then when you were ten We didn't like each other  
When you were thirteen You were my funny valentine  
But since you've grown up Your future is sewn up  
From now on you're gonna be mine, so_

_If I should smile with sweet surprise  
It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

_If I should smile with sweet surprise  
It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

_Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteen_

As soon as the song is through Jude's off of the chair she'd been placed on, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek. He lifts her spinning her once in front of the entire crowd and kissing her cheek in return before he sets her down and bows to the audience and whisking her away backstage.

_**AN: Yes I am evil enough to stop this story here and leave you wondering just how the songs affected them! I promise it will be worth the suspense!**_


End file.
